I'm still waiting for you
by PKMNfanSakura
Summary: A ti, quien no oirá el resto de mi historia. Te sigo esperando.


Mirto estaba sentado en su escritorio. Frente a él había un diario en blanco y un lápiz. El reloj que había en la pared de su cuarto le presionaba, cada _tic-toc_ resonaba en su cabeza como si le instara a hacer algo. Su terapeuta le había dicho que una manera de aliviar el dolor de la pérdida era escribir lo que sentía, incluyendo una carta a él con todo lo que quería decirle. Ya llevaba tiempo ahí (no sabría decir cuánto exactamente, a él le habían parecido años) y todavía no había salido ni una palabra. Ni una letra. Nada.

_Es perder el tiempo_ se decía constantemente. Qué le vas a escribir a alguien que ya no está aquí, cuya carta no va a leer jamás. Cómo se expresa con palabras todas las aventuras vividas, todas las derrotas sufridas, todas las victorias celebradas. Cómo se expresa toda una vida juntos, cómo se expresa el agujero negro que tenía dentro y le iba consumiendo poco a poco. Cómo se expresa la ira, la culpa, el arrepentimiento, el egoísmo, el vacío. No había forma de hacerlo y Mirto se negaba a perder energía en algo a lo que no le veía sentido.

_Pero eso es solo una excusa_ y él lo sabía. No quería escribir una carta porque cuando le envías una a alguien es porque quieres contarle algo, mayormente una novedad. Algo que el receptor no sabe. Por ende, escribirle una carta sería como admitir que hay cosas que nunca le llegó a decir y eso es algo que no podía afrontar. No podía aceptar que se hubiera ido sin decirle un último te quiero, sin darle un último abrazo, un último paseo. Sin decirle adiós.

No podía aceptar que lo último que hizo fuera gritarle.

Y ahora no estaba para pedirle perdón. Para decirle lo idiota que había sido por haberle menospreciado, por no haber sido capaz de controlar sus emociones. Por no haber tenido en cuenta su esfuerzo, por no haberle dado las gracias por todo. Su compañero pokémon no estaba y con él se había ido la calidez y el confort que le proporcionaba y tanto necesitaba.

_Puedes tomarte unos días libres si quieres, nosotros nos encargamos del resto._

Las palabras de Lotto le vinieron a la mente. El Alto Mando se había preocupado por su estado desde el primer día y le habían insistido en reiteradas ocasiones que se tomara unas vacaciones. Para reflexionar, para sanar, para olvidar. Él se rio en todas las ocasiones y les aseguró que estaba bien, lo mismo hizo en todas las entrevistas. Con el tiempo la opinión pública pareció creer que de verdad había mejorado, se le podía ver viajando por la región y dando lecciones a los nuevos entrenadores así que todo parecía indicar el inicio de su recuperación.

—Pero todavía no lo he superado —dijo en un suspiro. El diario seguía enfrente, burlándose de él con sus páginas en blanco. Cuántas noches había empezado a escribir solo para acabar arrancando las páginas en un arrebato de ira, nada de lo que salía del lápiz parecía convencerle. Fijó su vista en los dos objetos, por qué no era capaz de hacerlo, por qué no era capaz de escribir lo que sentía.

_Porque sé que nunca le llegará._

Se le nubló la vista. Parpadeó y un par de lágrimas cayeron a la mesa, como ya venía siendo costumbre. Esa vez no se molestó en limpiarse las que creaban una fina capa sobre sus ojos ni tampoco se forzó a no sollozar, eso solo empeoraría las cosas. No importaba qué hiciera, su imagen estaba grabada a fuego en su cabeza y parecía que cuanto más trataba de pasar página más presente se hacía, extendiéndose por todos los rincones de su mente. No quería olvidarle, y estaba seguro de que por mucho que lo intentara no lo conseguiría, sin embargo le resultaba difícil seguir con su día a día cuando lo único que podía hacer era pensar en él.

—Jefe —El especialista en tipo lucha requería su atención al otro lado de la puerta—. La reunión empezará en cinco minutos.

—Voy —En lo más profundo de su ser Mirto agradeció que su subordinado no hubiera entrado ni que su voz se hubiera quebrado. Se frotó los ojos con su manga y echó un último vistazo a su cuaderno. Era una tontería pero no quería perder esa batalla contra él, no podía irse sin escribir algo. Cogió el lápiz que había al lado y escribió cinco palabras antes de levantarse y abandonar su despacho. Él no iba a volver, lo sabía, pero de alguna manera el plasmar esas palabras alivió un poco el peso de su corazón. Era una falsa esperanza pero en ese momento necesitaba aferrarse a lo que fuera, por muy ilógico que resultara.

Mientras él recorría los pasillos de la Liga el diario que se hallaba en su escritorio seguía abierto y a plena vista. Si alguien hubiera querido entrar habría tenido la oportunidad de leer el corto pero significativo mensaje que guardaba.

_I'm still waiting for you._


End file.
